A. Field
The present invention relates to apparatus for locking a motor vehicle steering shaft against rotation by means of a locking bolt axially displaceable within a housing between a locked position and a release position, wherein the locking bolt is fixable in its locked position by a spring-loaded securing pin which is axially displaceable inside the housing so as to cooperate with a lateral locking bolt recess to lock the locking bolt in the locked position upon removal of a housing portion that is fitted with an arm normally retaining the securing pin against its spring load to thereby release the pin to move to its locking position where it is inaccessible.
B. Related Art
Apparatus to lock motor vehicle steering shafts against rotation wherein, when a part of the housing is removed, the locking bolt is fixed in its locking position by means of a spring-loaded securing pin which is supported in an axially displaceable manner in the housing, and which cooperates with a lateral locking bolt recess, are known in a number of different designs.
Such designs include motor-vehicle steering locks wherein the securing pin is supported against its spring load by a retaining wire or pin which is axially displaceable inside the housing parallel to the locking bolt and cooperating at its end located away from the securing pin with a lock cylinder or with the locking bolt control cam connected to the lock cylinder's core in order to move axially upon removal of the housing part enclosing the locking cylinder, and, eventually the control cam to release the securing pin, whereby, under the spring loading, it enters and engages the lateral recess of the locking bolt (German patent 31 31 558 C1 and German utility model 92 08 698 U1).
Further among such known apparatus is an apparatus of the above-mentioned kind for locking a motor-vehicle steering shaft against rotation wherein the locking bolt securing pin is retained against its spring loading by a retaining arm inwardly projecting from the housing, the securing pin being released by removal of the housing part fitted with the retaining arm to thereby move due to its spring loading into the locking bolt's lateral recess. At its end located away from the locking bolt, the securing pin is loaded by a helical compression spring and rests at its end located near said bolt against the retaining arm (German publication 100 41 984 A1).
Moreover a motor-vehicle steering lock is known that locks the steering shaft against rotation using a locking bolt which, by means of a locking cylinder, can be axially reciprocated between a locked and a release position and, like the locking cylinder, is mounted within a housing provided with an assembly aperture closed by a lid, the latter being fixed to the housing, for instance by caulking, and being secured by a sheetmetal strip in the manner of a latch running parallel to the longitudinal locking cylinder axis and received in a guide groove of the housing and engaging a clearance of a right angle structure of the said lid in such manner that it cannot be pulled out of it. Said sheetmetal strip moreover may cooperate with a spring-loaded securing pin axially displaceable in the housing in order to retain said pin against the spring load and release it, as a result of which, on account of its spring load, it moves to engage a lateral recess of the locking bolt and fixes it in its locking position if the sheetmetal strip should break due to the locking cylinder being torn out or being broken away or when the lid is lifted (German patent 196 14 436 C1).